Angel by my side
by ChocoholicxGamer
Summary: Everyone thought I was the strong guy, always willing to fight and never giving up, but I wouldn't have come that far without the angel by my side... Oneshot/ Mello POV/ rated T because of some coarse language...


**Hey :3 sorry for not updating for so long,...  
but I have an app for android I can only recommend :D it's called 'write o meter' it keeps reminding you of writing stuff and if you say that you don't want to write today it keeps insulting you... and it somehow helped me writing a lot more in the last week, than I did in a few weeks before that week...  
anyway.. it's Mello pov and... hope you like it :)**

* * *

I really can't believe what I did to deserve this,.. I mean Matt has always been kind of like an angel to me and I don't even know why he likes me at all. There are so many things about him, that make him a good friend... or even more. But I don't find any such thing at myself. I simply can't understand why an angel like Matt would want to spend time with someone like me.

He's always been there for me and I knew that whenever I needed him, he'd be right there by my side with his big and cheeky smile right in his face, supporting me, pushing me to go on and making me have some faith in myself. I didn't have to look if there's anyone who could help me, because I knew he'd be there anytime, even without me asking him. He knew me better than I did myself.

All the people at Wammys thought I was that tough guy, because I was always in anger and rage and consequently willing to compete against Near in another test even though I became second in all the tests before. But the truly strong person wasn't me, it was the person standing behind me, pushing me and helping me back up when I was down, making me stronger with every word he said and every word he didn't.

He kept telling me, that character is higher than intelligence, and that I surely had more character than Near. And actually just knowing that I had someone, who truly believed in me, even if no one else did, made me much stronger.

Matt has always been there for me, whatever I decided to do- he stood by my side and tried to support me at what I want to do. And whenever I didn't know what to do he helped me out and leaded me to the life I live now.

Many people might say, that I shouldn't be grateful for him to help me climb the ranks of the mafia all the way up to the top,.. but I guess, that exactly that is the thing, that fits me the most. That's exactly what my life is made for. I never wanted to be like L. I just wanted the recognition and to be praised for who I am. I wanted to be respected.

The day I left Wammys was the day that changed everything. I was called to Rogers office and he told me, that L died. I couldn't believe it and I didn't know what to do. I felt lost, because everything I fought for was so far out of reach, but still so close.

Then Roger told us that L didn't choose his successor and that pushed all my dreams- everything I wanted to acheive- so damn far away... I felt like my world was tearing apart. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left Rogers office in anger and walked to Matt.

I was sure he knew the right words to make me feel better and he could help me somehow. And that's when he said "Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail." And with that he gave me new motivation to go on. I don't know where he got such stuff from, because every time I see him he plays any videogame, so he's a kind of permanent gamer.. and that's truly not the kind of sentence you'd expect from a gamer, but still- he's right! And at that very moment I knew what to do.

I had to leave Wammys, no matter where I go and what I do, but this wasn't what my life was supposed to be like. I didn't want to just follow the path given to me. I didn't want to live my life like any of those L's and just be the next part of an endless chain of unknown detectives solving cases, and then somewhen dying young during any investigation and then be succeded by the next one.

I wanted to be Mello- not L. I needed to leave that path and find my own way, I wanted to show them, that I can catch Kira even faster than Near without just being the next successor and living the life the way they tell me to live. I had to find my own way.

So I packed my stuff and when I was about to walk out of the door of Matt's and my shared room, I heard him speaking from behind "Thought you'd get away from me so easily?!- No way, dude!"

I turned around happily, since I truly didn't expect him to come with me, when I saw him with a packed bag, wearing a coat and ready to go. Wearing that big cheeky smile, I got so damn used to, on his face.

Together we ran off through the heavy rain jumping from one puddle to the other like children, until we were completely drenched and finally sat inside the bus to the airport. It didn't actually feel like a goodbye, it felt more like going on a journey with my very best friend. Just having fun and enjoying our lifes. It felt like my world was kind of fixed from tearing apart.

He hacked into the database of some airline and got us some tickets to Los Angeles. Why Los Angeles? Well, I don't know,.. we had to go somewhere and that was the first place, that came to our mind, so we chose Los Angeles.

There was just one single point we didn't think about up until that day- no fuckin' organisation would EVER hire some 15 year olds saying that they are geniuses and they want to solve the Kira case, which already L- the greatest detective in the world- was trying to solve. The people just laughed at us and told us something like 'they didn't want to spoil some innocent chldren' and so on...

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know where I could eventually find anyone who'd help us and I almost gave up. I wanted to go back to Wammys.

With doing that I would have declared, that I'm a failure and that I'm not a tiny bit better that Near. I would've agreed on me being dependent of the help of Wammys. I would've lost all the pride I've been fighting for for so long. I would've just given up.

I went to Matt and told him that it all is pointless and that there's no way we could possibly find someone willing to help us- two 15 year old weird looking guys.

But he didn't let me give up and simply said "Nothing is impossible, only if you belive it is!"

Those were just some words, but they meant a lot to me. Just knowing, that there actually was someone who still belived in me helped me to keep going. I searched for a way, where I was pretty much convinced that there was none. I was in a hopeless situation and I was desperate to no end.

Again Matt was there to help and since in the internet there is nothing that can possibly be hidden from Matt he found someone willing to help us and he found out quite a lot things about this guy.

First, he was called Rodd Los. Second, his real name actually was Dwhite Godon. Third, he was probably the only one willing to help us. And fourth, he was the leader of the Mafia in Los Angeles.

We then had to decide whether we want to give up and stay the 'good guys' or if we wanted to surpass Near and L and solve the Kira case for any means necessary- of course we decided to join the Mafia and show them, that we can acheive anything even though we had nothing...

I climbed up the ranks of the Mafia and soon I was the leader of the whole Mafia in Los Angeles. Without Matt I wouldn't have come that far, so I rather consider us being the leaders together. So many times I was almost giving up, when he simply told me to keep going and not give up. Even if I wasn't wanting to go on anymore and had no motivation, I just had to, since I knew there was someone who had trust in me and everything I did- no matter what.

He helped me gather informations about Kira and he surveilled the main suspect, Light Yagami, 24/7. After a lot of time we finally caught Kira.

We managed to do the impossible. When we started the investigation we had nothing, no one believed in us, everyone just laughed at us like we were some children wanting to play detective. We only had ourselves, two teenagers with an immense amount of will power. We were like nothing in a big town like Los Angeles, but we made the people know us and we never gave up.

I always knew I could rely on Matt. He always was like an angel by my side, keeping me safe and showing me the right way whenever I felt lost.

* * *

**Reviews? ^-^**


End file.
